Choices to Make
by kittensinlilwhiteboots123
Summary: Bella is in love with two men. How will she choose between her long- term boyfriend Jacob Black and her fantasies about the mysterious Edward Cullen and if she does choose what kind of consequences will come about! AH lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Bella & Edward Fanfiction**

**Summary: Bella is in love with two men. How will she choose between her long- term boyfriend Jacob Black and her fantasies about the mysterious Edward Cullen and if she does choose what kind of consequences will come about?!?! all human.**

disclaimer: I do not own twilight

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

I curled myself up into Jake's arms and as I drifted off to sleep I realized I was thinking about Edward **(A/N Bella & Edward are not close friends).**

_We were kissing and I felt his tongue brush against by bottom lip as if asking for entry. Our kissing was becoming more and more passionate. I could feel the lust burning inside me. I needed him now. I looked up into Edward's deep emerald eyes and I knew that I loved him. _

_I tugged as I undid the buttons on his midnight blue shirt and slid my hand down his beautifully sculpted chest. He pulled my tank top over my head but I was still yearning for more, I needed to feel more of his skin against my own. _

_I unsnapped my bra and pulled it off my shoulders he kissed my shoulders and moved down my body towards my nipples. I groaned as he took my right nipple in his mouth he kissed across my chest and took my left nipple in his mouth. I tugged on the button on his jeans and struggled to pull his jeans down. He realized what I was trying to do and kicked them onto the floor. I could feel his straining erection against his cotton boxers. I could feel the pool of moisture in my panties. He groaned as I ground my hips into his. He ripped his boxers and my panties off faster than I thought possible. He pushed me backwards so that I was lying on my back so that he could access my hot centre and he positioned himself at my entrance..._

I gasped as I woke up covered in a thin film of sweat. I was surprised that Jake hadn't woken with all the noise that I must have been making. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:37 am I decided to just get up and get ready for school a little early this morning.

I let the hot water run over my body and just stood there for a few minutes trying to shake the dream off me. I couldn't understand why I was dreaming about Edward, I mean sure he was attractive but I love Jake and I was sure that I didn't want to have sex with Edward.

I jumped out of the shower and dried myself off quickly. I crept downstairs and got everything ready for breakfast. I ran back upstairs and gently shook Jacob to wake him up.

"morning sleepy"

"what time is it????" Jacob croaked

"about 7:30 and don't worry, we still have about 15 minutes before Charlie will be up and he will never know that you slept over"

"good cause I need to screw you one last time before he wakes up"

"well we'd better get a move on then"

I struggled to concentrate on what Jacob was doing, I was too focused on my dream and what it meant. All I could think about was the strong feeling of lust I now felt whenever I thought about Edward and how this would affect my relationship with Jake because I loved Jake and I wasn't sure

if I wanted to be with Edward after all we weren't exactly best friends or anything I mean I liked him but I wasn't sure if that meant that I wanted him to be my boyfriend.

Jacob's moans pulled me out of my daydream. As he withdrew I heard Charlie moving around in his room.

"shit, Jake Charlie is awake!!"

"It's OK bells I'll see you downstairs in a minute, after Charlie gets in the shower, OK?"

"OK"

I wasn't really that worried about Charlie catching us, generally he turned a blind eye about that sort of thing but I didn't want Jake asking me about last night. I knew that he would have noticed that I didn't sleep as well as normal and that I was awake before him when I normally slept in past when he woke up. I knew that he wouldn't discuss it with Charlie in the room so I was OK until this evening.

The rest of the morning past in a blur because I couldn't wait to get to school so that I could speak to Alice and Rosalie.


	2. Chapter 2

**so... what did you think???**

**please review as it will make me update more often. If I feel like people do not want to read my story then I will update slowly because I will be in a much more negative mindset.**

**Well here is chapter 2 then.....**

**disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the wonderful Ms Meyer**

**Chapter 2**

I was anxious to get to school and I was happy to get away from Jake so that I would have a proper chance to think. Jake and I went to different schools, he went to school in La Push on the Reservation and I went to school in Forks.

I left a chaste kiss on Jake's cheek as I ran through the rain to my old Chevy truck.

For once I was actually pleased to be going to school. I needed to talk to Alice and Rose and I hoped that they would be able to help me try to figure out what the dream meant. I also wanted to see Edward and to be able to talk to him as we did every day in biology. I enjoyed biology and I was sure that wasn't because I found Mr Banner that interesting. I knew that Edward was attractive but I wasn't sure if I was attracted to him or if my dream was just my imagination running riot.

I walked toward Edward, Alice and Emmett' silver Volvo desperate to see Alice and I noticed that Rosalie and Jaspers' BMW parked next to it.

Alice wasn't really Edward and Emmett's sister, she was their cousin but her parents died when she was very young and so Esme and Carlisle adopted her and she grew up as their sister. Emmett was in senior year and all of us were in the year below. Rose and Jazz were twins with similar looks but very different personalities. Rose is loud and outgoing and Jazz is quieter and more in tune with peoples emotions. People who didn't know Rosalie would call her a bitch but anyone who does would know that she has a heart of gold and that cold exterior is just to protect herself.

I watched as Rosalie brushed her hair with her finger tips and looked at her stunning model – like figure. Jazz is about 6'2" and Rose id 5'7" but they are both tall, blond and thin.

I looked at his bear-like form and if I didn't know him then I would be scared of him. Everyone who knew him would have just thought that he was a huge teddy bear. I saw Edward's bronze hair shining in the sunlight and tried to forget about my dream.

Emmett wrapped Rosalie into his arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss, they were definitely not afraid of PDA's. Alice and Jasper were an odd couple but they suited each other. Jasper was the only one who could calm Alice down when she got overexcited, which was most of the time. I looked at Alice's small pixie-like form and rolled my eyes, we were all used to Emmett and Rosalie's outbursts of affection by now.

I dragged Rose and Alice towards the English building. As we walked I started to explain my dream to them.

''oh my god'' Alice squealed

''yeah but what does it mean??'' I replied

''I dunno but you should definitely talk to Edward, not about the dream but in general'' Rose replied

I groaned I wasn't sure if I was ready to talk to Edward. I knew that he had feelings for me in the past and I definitely had a crush on him when I first met him but those feelings had died away long ago or at least I thought that they had. I couldn't understand why I was dreaming about him if I didn't have any strong feelings for him. This was all just raising further questions.

At lunch I couldn't concentrate on what anyone was saying to me. The only thing that snapped me out of my daydream was Alice reminding me about her slumber/birthday party this Saturday as I suddenly realised that I still had to get her a present. I also reminded myself that Edward would be there, if I did decide to talk to him I had to be careful what I said because I didn't want to cause any awkwardness between him and I before Alice's party.

I decided to just put all thoughts of Edward aside so that I could focus on what to get alice for her birthday. I realised that I only had 3 days to find something so I came to the conclusion of going shopping on Friday in Port Angeles.

I left the canteen just as the bell rang to signal the start of 5th period I groaned internally at the thought of sitting next to Edward for an hour without thinking about my dream.

''hi'' I said casually as I slid into the seat next to Edward

''hi'' he replied just as casually

I turned toward him to start a new conversation as Mr Banner walked into the room

''attention class, today we will be dissecting frogs as part of our work on the digestive system''

**(A/N I have no idea what they would be doing in biology so please bear with me)**. I groaned as even the sight of blood made me feel nauseous but I knew that I had to pass biology or Charlie would kill me. I went about collecting my board, gloves and scalpel. I was already feeling light headed and there was still no sign of blood.

Mr Banner showed us what to do but I gradually felt worse and worse until I could feel the floor slipping under me. I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist just before I hit the floor they pulled me upright and started to carry me bridal style.

All I can remember is waking up with this amazing smell around me and I nuzzled into the smell I realised that it was a person and as I opened my eyes I realised that it was Edward. I blushed a deep red colour and turned away from him.

''don't'' he whispered ''I like it when you blush''

This only made me even redder and I was glad that there were no mirrors around because I was probably beet red at this point. I realized that we were just outside the nurse's office.

Edward placed me down in the leather bed and I immediately missed the warmth of his body but was also relieved to have some room to breathe and to focus my thoughts. Being around Edward made me struggle to form coherent sentences and I wished that I could focus on what I was doing properly when I was around him but it made my brain go fuzzy and my thoughts went everywhere. I just wanted to get lost in the deep green of his eyes.

I was starting to feel too many conflicting emotions which was making it harder to decide how I felt about anyone and everyone. I was trying to figure out if my feelings toward Edward were worth me and Jake splitting up – I love Jake and I thought that we would be together for a really long time. I even thought that one day Jake and I would get married and have children but I also knew that I couldn't just ignore my feelings for Edward. They were too strong to push away.

**so.... what do you think?????**

**I know that it is quite a short chapter and i'm sorry but i'm struggling to express all Bella's emotions.**

**I am struggling to decide if I should focus on BPOV or if I should also do EPOV to make it more interesting. Please let me know what you think and please review as this will give me a better idea of what I can do to improve on this story.**

**I will do my best to update as regularly as possible.**

**I know that this is an E&B story so I will try to move the story along and keep this story happy and exciting. Even if E&B get together don't expect it to be an easy road to get there.**

**Please review**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry... I know I haven't updated in a while but we had friends and relatives staying so I didn't get a chance to write and this is the first opportunity I had since then. I am really struggling to write in EPOV so his chapters will take longer for me to update but I think that this will give you a better idea about how everyone is feeling**

**I decided to write in Edward's point of view because it will give you a better idea of what is going on.**

**Thanks to becca_bop for reviewing so much. I have decided to dedicate every chapter to something so this chapter is dedicated to my mum's chocolate mousse because it's so yummy.**

**Disclaimer : Stephanie Meyer is the genius behind twilight I just borrow her characters sometimes**

**okay.... on with chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

I saw Bella's Chevy truck pulling into the parking lot and smiled even though I knew that she was with Jacob. I still loved her and I always hoped that she would leave him for me. I had fallen in love with her since the day I saw her. She parked her truck and walked towards Alice,Rose, Emmett, Jasper and I. I could tell that something was wrong with her from the expression on her face and her forced smile.

She stood there for a few moments before dragging Alice and Rosalie off towards the English building. I guessed that that meant that I wouldn't find out what was wrong with her unless she decided to tell me in Biology which was unlikely as we had started sharing less than nothing any more. She started to become more and more distant as her and Jacob had got more involved. I wished that she would confide in me more often and that she would trust me with the things that she only trusted Alice and Rose with. I cared about her more that they did and I knew that she could feel the same about me too if she was given the chance.

Alice was bugging me in calculus about my birthday as I didn't have anything planned and it was next weekend and she told me how poor it was that I hadn't organised a party. I didn't quite know how she managed to persuade Esme and Carlisle to let her organise a party as Alice always went over the top but they still had.

I hated birthday parties as they always consist of random people that you don't know well getting drunk and being sick in your house and then having to clear up at the end. This year. Alice had promised to clear it all up on her own but I was still sure that I would get roped in to doing something. I was turning 17 and I could finally drive myself into school in my own car and Emmett could go in his Jeep as I knew he wanted to instead of going in my and Alice's Volvo as we didn't like his Jeep as much because it was too huge and over the top.

I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to realise that it was lunchtime already and that I could now go and see Bella again. This pleased me as I could try to find out what was wrong with her. I knew not to push too hard if I wanted to find out what was wrong as she would close herself off and not talk to anyone about what was wrong and if I couldn't find out from Bella I could always ask Alice even though she probably wouldn't tell me no matter how desperate I was.

I knew that once I got home I would be too busy helping Alice set everything up and organise for my party as she was a perfectionist and she organised everything to the hilt and if something did not feel right then she would change it and because of this she would not tell me anything. I also knew that if I invited Bella then Jacob would have to be there. I had never liked Jacob even though I knew that he cared about Bella I always thought that he had a obsessive quality about himself especially towards Bella even though he knew that I would never try anything while she was with him. I had been brought up as a gentleman and I would try to treat Bella and every other girl with respect no matter how annoying they may have been.

I was right in my assumption that Bella would not tell me anything. I was very disappointed as I could tell that it was bothering her a lot and that she needed to let it out to someone. Bella always bottled things up and never told me anything as I don't think that she trusted me with anything.

As school came to a close I started to think about what I would be doing at home towards the party on Friday night and I internally groaned at the thought. I knew that I had to grin and bear it even though I would have Lauren Mallory trying to kiss me all evening, she didn't seem to take the hint that I didn't like her at all. She was so annoying and I couldn't stand the fact that she would sleep with anyone and everyone when they liked just because she felt like it. It made me feel physically sick at how she let boys like Mike and Tyler just get exactly what they wanted whenever they wanted. I thought that it made her look cheap and it gave her an appalling reputation and she probably had no self respect and other people definitely had no respect for her.

**okay so I know that this is really short but i'm struggling to form ideas and it's so much harder to write in EPOV. I know where I want to get to but i'm not quite sure how to get there yet. **

**For all Jake fans I am sorry because this is an E&B story so there isn't going to be a happy ending for Jake and Bella but that's just how it works out. I am not exactly Jake's biggest fan but I don't hate him as some people in my year do.**

**Please review as this will give me more confidence to write and make me write quicker. I have been getting some help and it is making it easier to write quicker and to make it more interesting.**

**PLEASE REVIEW or a gremlin will eat all your toes off **

**jokes !!!!!**

**REVIEW**

**xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys – I know this has taken me ridiculously long to write but I'm back at school now and I have had way too many tests to revise for so no time to write. I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to go on with this story but now I have more of a plan. This chappy is dedicated to mentalist 789 because he has reviewed so much. **

**Wasn't sure which POV to write in so I decided that I found Bella's easier to write in so here you go...**

**have decided to give a story recommendation for every chapter so you should all read Ridge Crest Prep – it's a B&E story and very OOC but amazing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

So I'd started to realise that I had feelings for Edward but I knew that I couldn't act on them because I was with Jake and I loved _him,_ not Edward. Jake and I had been together for a year – I couldn't just leave him on some whim because I thought that some other guy was attractive could I?

It was Edward's party on Saturday and I knew that I needed to sort myself out before then so that I could concentrate on something else and not how I felt about him. Alice had been planning everything all week and it was pretty much all she talked about. The little pixie was driving me slowly round the bend ! – I wasn't quite sure how Emmett and Edward could handle living with her or how Jasper could date her – she just never ran out of energy. It was like she was born with some sort of defect where she never got tired or depressed and had the ability t focus on a million different things at once. When she was in this sort of mood I always tried to avoid her because she drives me insane.

I was snapped out of my musings by Emmett's booming laughter coming from the opposite end of the table from me. He had his arm draped lazily over Rosalie's shoulder. Alice and Jasper were to their left and were holding hands and looked as if they were in a world of their own – almost as if the moment was too private for anyone else to see – I quickly averted my gaze to Edward who was sitting to my left. He was looking directly at me and it felt like his piercing green eyes could see directly into my soul and see all the things I had been thinking about including him and Jake and what kind of decision I would have to make. I quickly dropped my stare to the floor and started studying my dark blue flats in detail.

Edward gently pulled my head back up by placing a finger under my chin. I looked at everyone else and they were all staring directly at us and looking at my reaction intently. My head felt like it was on fire and I probably looked like I was slowly turning into a tomato. Everyone quickly resumed conversation and looked away. I spent the rest of lunchtime focusing on eating.

I was startled by the sound of the bell, signalling the end of lunchtime. I quickly jumped out of my seat and headed to biology. I heard quickened footsteps behind me and saw Edward trying to catch up with me. I didn't even bother to try and quicken my pace because I knew that if I did then gravity would decide to help out my accident prone side and help me have a meeting with the floor.

He caught up to me remarkably quickly – his hair looking even more dishevelled than normal like he had been running his hands through it lots out of stress. There was a look in his eyes as if he wanted to tell me something but he was not ready – I could see the conflicting emotions. It was like a war going on inside his head with no visible end because neither side could win.

We walked along the corridor slowly and talked casually about his birthday party and how Alice was totally insane any time it was someone's birthday. He told me he was kind of looking forward to Alice's party for him but was also dreading the attention so I told him that if he needed me to I would find a way to keep Lauren and Jessica away from him and he agreed that he would probably take me up on my offer.

The rest of the day flew by and I was looking forward to getting home and relaxing for a couple of hours before Charlie got home from work and before Jake came round for the evening. When I got home I saw Jake leaning against the tree beside my house and I sighed, knowing I was going to get no time to myself this evening. As Jake would be here for the rest of the day because Charlie would invite him to stay over as he trusted us not to do anything but I knew that something would end up happening as Jake was a very sexually active being.

I took my time getting my books organised and picked up my keys and coat. I got out my truck and slowly walked towards Jake, dragging my feet. I really didn't want to see him right now ….. I wanted some time to think about everything and what I wanted … it wasn't fair to lead anyone on …. but I had to find a way to keep everyone happy! I couldn't just ignore my feelings to Edward …. could I ? but that wouldn't be fair to him or me. But then I couldn't hurt Jake by leaving him!

Jake and I headed into the house and I dumped my coat and books in the hallway. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into his chest. He pushed his lips into mine and kissed me, his lips working to involve my own – I realised suddenly that I needed to kiss him back to prevent any suspicion. I pushed myself into the kiss a bit more than I should have … Jake deepened the kiss and I knew I had to stop it before things got too far and I wouldn't be able to push him away.

I pushed him away …. and mumbled about how I needed to get on with preparing dinner. Jake seemed a little frustrated … saying that it could wait for an hour or so …. but I brushed it off …. telling him that I had lots to do and that I wanted to get it all done so I would have the rest of the evening free for him.

He hovered around the kitchen as I prepared chicken fajitas for our dinner. Normally he would sit and watch the TV and I was confused why he was being so clingy all of a sudden …. it was almost as if he knew what was going around in my head and he was trying to stop me from leaving him …. or enjoying our last few moments together. I knew all of my suspicious thoughts were just because I didn't want Jake to find out what I was thinking …. it would be devastating to him. I knew that I had to decide what I wanted …. and fast! I told Jake he should go and relax as I would be a while doing the rest of out dinner.

The evening flew by …. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realise Charlie was home until he asked me how much longer until our food was ready. I quietly answered that it would only be 5 minutes so he could help me by laying plates and cutlery out on the table. The meal that evening was very quiet …. we were all wrapped up in out own thoughts. I didn't understand what was going on with Jake …. why was he being so distant? Had I upset him with my rejection earlier? Was there something he wasn't telling me? I knew I was just being suspicious as I was being very secretive myself so I was just projecting that onto everyone else …. especially Jake.

Charlie let Jake stay over with us …. he trusted us to do nothing. So after dinner we went upstairs and changed for bed. I brushed my teeth and washed my face and crawled into bed beside Jake. I felt safe and warm – I always felt that way with Jake – he and I had been through so much together ….. it was then that I knew that my mind was made up – I could never leave Jake for someone else … for some insignificant teen attraction which would pass. Jake and I would be happy for years … I knew Edward would be distracted by some other girl by the end of the week – he never had a problem finding someone to date him. He was undeniably attractive … but I loved Jake … I knew where I belonged.

**Okay guys I know this is pretty short ! I will try to update as soon as possible …. but I have loads of revision at the moment as I have exams at the moment ! So I will do my best but it could be a while :) thank you for all your support ! Please review to let me know what you thought ! xx**


End file.
